This invention relates to rolling bearing type wheel assemblies such as for example are used in overhead trolley conveyor systems and/or the like. Such systems sometimes employ oppositely paired trolley wheels subtended by a yoke device from which the load suspends; the trolley wheels being thus arranged to roll along support rails; the bottom flanges of I-beams; or the like. They also sometimes employ single in-line trackways on which the load carrying trolley rolls. Prior wheel devices for such purposes typically employ auxiliary retention means to positively maintain the inner and outer race members and bearings of the assembly in proper operative relation; whereas in the case of the present invention the wheels and hubs (race members) are so shaped as to automatically maintain themselves as well as the bearings in proper self-alignment, when the wheels are under load. Also, the invention provides a novel ease of initial assembly technique.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved rolling bearing wheel for the above referenced purposes which may be fabricated of fewer parts while at the same time providing a wheel which is self-maintaining in optimum operating condition.
Another object is to provide an improved wheel as aforesaid, the bearing race members of which are readily fabricated of sheet metal or the like.
Another object is to provide an improved wheel as aforesaid, the parts of which are so shaped and relatively arranged when assembled that they automatically tend to float into and maintain proper operational relationships when under load; instead of tending to ride out of proper operational relationship when under load.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the accompanying specification and drawings wherein: